Pink Mustangs!
by TheCrayonKid
Summary: Sometimes, laughter is the best birthday present. AxJ. ExB. Smut.


"**Jasper?**" I heard her call as I looked up from my book with a curious smirk. I watched her saunter in one of my shirts and a pair of pajama pants, tucking a small leg underneath her as she sank into the bed against my side. We didn't sleep, but we did relax in more comfortable clothing. "**I want a mustang**" she stated plainly, looking at me. "A mustang?" That was amusing. She had a Porsche 911, why would she feel the need for an American made muscle car? "**Yeah. A metallic pink one**" I couldn't help the rolling laughter that escaped me as I watched her, "Alice, why in the world?! They barely make a dent in how fast your Porsche goes!" She shrugged and snuggled into my side more, "**For my birthday, Jazzy, please? It's what I want!**" I just watched her for a moment, and smiled getting an idea in my head, but I quickly changed ideas to keep her from seeing what I was going to do. "Alright. Well I don't know, I'll discuss it with Edward tomorrow, I believe he ran off to 'Sleep' with Bella tonight."

I felt her snuggle in more, feeling her relaxing against me, pure happiness rolling in off of her like the incoming tide. I loved the feeling, it made me feel complete, whole. Her happiness made me the happiest man on the earth.

We relaxed most of the night, talking about small things. I read to her, she read with me. When day break rolled around and the time to dress for school came about, I stood and stretched lazily before I padded my way to an unnecessary shower. I loved the feeling of the water on my back, the warm water that felt scorching sometimes, but it was enjoyable. Wet blond hair fell in my eyes as I made my way back to our closet and dressed in a casual pair of jeans and shirt, pulling a jacket on over it and placed a small kiss on Alice's cheek, "I love you." He smirked, messing up her short spiky hair, getting a death glare as he walked gracefully out of the door and down the stairs.

"Edward." I just saw him, grabbing him up by his collar to prevent him from going else where, "**What is it Jazz, let go of me.**" Oh, Edward knew my plan. "Alice's birthday is tomorrow. And she wants a bright, metallic pink mustang, and I have an idea." I only let the idea flitter in my head for a brief moment, long enough for Edward to get the picture. He smirked as he shifted towards me, "**I'll get Bella to pick up the things we'll need. We'll go to her house to do it.**" Grinning from ear to ear, I followed the smaller man into the garage as he started the vehicle. Suddenly, as Rosalie walked into the garage, I felt anger hit me like a ton of bricks, but I quickly salved the situation by calming the room, Emmett bounding in like a huge st. Bernard behind Rosalie, "**JASPER STOPPIT! I WANT TO BE MAD AT HIM!!! He broke my mirror with his stupid football**" Tossing a quick look at Emmett, who shrugged slightly, he let it go, letting Rose feel her anger towards her husband "**None for you tonight.**" Edward coughed into his hand, laughing slightly, "**None for you ever**" Emmett said back with a smirk, before he climbed into the passenger seat with Rosalie in her red BMW. I quickly climbed in the back seat of Edward's Volvo, Alice soon slipping into the seat beside me. Edward was picking Bella up this morning, so the front seat was off limits to me..unfortunately the back was smaller than a sardine can…

So my ride to school AND Back was a rather uncomfortable one, but Rose and Alice, thank goodness for me and Edward, had made plans for shopping, and Rose was taking Emmett along. Alice wanted me to go, but I had promise Bella and Edward I would help with our plans, so I gracefully declined and told her to buy me a new wardrobe if it made her feel any better.

So while Alice, Rose and Emmett were out shopping for clothes, Edward, Bella, and I (with careful watch over my thirst and actions) made a few trips, finding exactly what we needed. With careful attention as to changing everyone's decision so everything was not seen by Alice, we carefully toted a rather large box out of a department store, and a few items from various general stores…and the rest of the afternoon was spent in Bella's back yard making it perfect…

We left what we had been working on in Bella's house, Edward and I making our way back to the house, we casually talked over things. He asked a few, rather random questions about love, and I responded as I saw fit; one question in particular still sticks in my mind. "**how did you know you and Alice were meant to be?**" I pondered over it for a moment, and to be honest I really didn't know how we came across the notion…it just hit like a brick wall. "Well. That day in the diner, I just..I knew. I had for the longest time felt utter disdain for myself, and had even contemplated killing myself, one way or another. But I found myself in Philly that mornin', and I just..I don't really know. I found myself in that diner really. I had never seen the place before, never knew such a small place could exist, but my feet lead me there…like I subconsciously knew what would await me behind the doors. And Edward. Let me tell you…the moment I laid eyes on her, my entire outlook on my situation changed. My view point went from half empty to half full, in just a blink of an eye. And the moment she took my hand. I was happy, for the first time in nearly a century, I was HAPPY. And every time I'm ever around her, I'm happy, I know where I truly belong and its in her heart, her arms. It just sort of happened that way." I could feel Edward's eyes watching me for a moment, but from the way the atmosphere changed in the car, he was happy for me, and I suppose happy for himself because I knew that was how he felt for Bella.

The rest of the drive home was a short and sweet, and soon, once again, I found myself curled up with Alice in the bed that we didn't need, the lights turned down low. "Alice?" I questioned softly, as I placed a few affectionate kisses along her jaw. She responded with a simple mhm, and looked at me, and I just smiled, "Nothing, I just wanted to see that look." She knew what I meant, that look she often passed me in moments like these, the look of adoration and love, the look that reminded me that I need not fear what was ever to come in my life, for Alice was there with me…though she'd hate her birthday gift. Midnight rolled around and I gently rolled over atop her, kissing her deeply and affectionately, "Happy birthday my love. But you must wait for you gift, Bella will have it for you." I winked and rolled back over and relaxed for a while, feeling her lay against me, her hand over my bare chest, where my heart beat would have been found should I still have one.

Morning rolled around, and gladly it was a Saturday, so I was in no rush to get dressed; though once I smelt Bella in the near vicinity, I quickly changed into jeans and a t shirt, meeting her outside while Edward kept Alice busy cooking for the only human in the house. "Park it there. Easy..EASY!" I laughed as Bella tried to scramble out, and finally covered it up with a white sheet, heading inside to find her beloved, as I did. "ALICE?! We have a surprise for you, come, look at your present!" Edward and I laughed excitedly as we watched her skip out of the door…and we knew what she was expecting…a bright, metallic pink mustang…well…she got one.

I slid out the door and walked over to the white sheet, which I had to kneel down to pull the sheet off. "Your mustang!" I said with a bright laugh, revealing a small, pink spray painted Power Wheels battery operated mustang. Ages seven and younger. The look on her face was PRICELESS, and I could feel her happiness and laughter rolling in off of her. And I watched as she just laughed, and laughed, and laughed at the gift we had given her. She even had the guts to try and sit in it. "I figured they would all be about your height and size. I was going tot ry and drive it up to you, but my big toe wouldn't fit." I said with a smile, "**Jasper. This is too funny. Thank you for the laugh, AND the surprise, I don't know how you pulled it off, but I saw nothing of it**" "Good." I simply responded, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her lightly on the lips, "Now for your real present…well, you'll just have to wait to see what it is"

----------------------------------------------------------

Depending on my reviews, I may write a second chapter..I don't feel this one is completed yet.


End file.
